1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal which satisfies HAC (Hearing Aid Compatibility) grade by expanding a grounding area.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
With the increase of the elderly, use of hearing aids is increasing. When a user wearing a hearing aid is talking on a mobile terminal, interference of electromagnetic fields generated in a mobile terminal and a hearing aid could cause disturb the user's talking.